1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade sharpening tool and, more particularly, to a blade sharpening tool for grinding a blade of a cutting tool, such as a knife, a pair of gardening shears or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blade sharpening tool 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 comprises a handle 11 having a front end formed with a mounting head 12, and a grindstone 13 secured on a side of the mounting head 12 of the handle 11. As shown in FIG. 9, when the blade sharpening tool 10 is available for a pair of gardening shears 14, the grindstone 13 is rested on the blade 15 of the gardening shears 14. Then, the grindstone 13 is pressed to move on the blade 15 of the gardening shears 14 in multiple directions as indicated by the arrow shown in FIG. 9 so as to grind and sharpen the blade 15 of the gardening shears 14.
However, the user has to exert a larger force to press the grindstone 13 onto the blade 15 of the gardening shears 14 to grind and sharpen the blade 15 of the gardening shears 14 exactly, thereby wasting the user's energy, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, when the user's one hand holds the handle 11 to move the grindstone 13, the grindstone 13 easily slips from the blade 15 of the gardening shears 14 due to an excessive force or a vibration, so that the blade 15 of the gardening shears 14 is easily deflected to hurt the user's one hand, thereby causing danger to the user.